New Clique The Drama is About to Start!:
by xxHeartxxFlowerxx
Summary: Submit Your character to be in this Drama-Filled Story! Hurry! Not good at summaries. haha sorry :     The Drama Is about to Start
1. Submit your Characters! :

**hello guys this is my first fanfiction. yay! so i see everyone doing this type f subject for the clique... you review this story about a character that you want me to put in my story...it is going to be about the new clique taking over for the PC when they go off to college. so its going to be freshmen in college. make HARTS, Members of New Clique, and even LBR's! plz fill out this form to submit your character. I will make the alpha of the group...**

NAME: Michelle Bass Dale

AGE: 14 1/2

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Memeber of Clique

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Alpha

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Straight/ Dark Brown/ Chest Length

COLOR OF EYES: Blue-ish Green

HEIGHT: 5'5

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Colorful, Fun, Sporty/Girly

FAV BRANDS: Prada, Forever 21, Ralph Lauren, Chanel

PERSONALITY: Mean (sometimes), Loves her Friends, Bubbly

DREAM JOB: Soccer Player, or Model, or Actress

OTHER: Plays Soccer, Has GREAT Comebacks, Loves to Flirt

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.9! no one is perfect! :)

Who Does She/He look Like?: Michelle Trachtenberg

Adress Photo Link(optional): .com/celebs/women/actress_200/237_michelle_

**thanks everyone! i will have 5 member in the clique and i need a least 5 HARTS. and if you can make a LBR, that woould be awesome! hurry! submit now. the drama is about to start!**


	2. The Clique Members!

**these girls are not freshmen in college. there freshmen in HIGHSCHOOL. they are taking over for the PC. my mistake cuz i put freshmen in college. o well. hahah. anyway i need HART's!... i have the girls.. are you ready?...**

**ALPHA By: Me (xxHeartxxFlowerxx)**

NAME: Michelle Bass Dale

AGE: 14 1/2

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Memeber of Clique

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Alpha

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Straight/ Dark Brown/ Chest Length

COLOR OF EYES: Blue-ish Green

HEIGHT: 5'5

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Colorful, Fun, Sporty/Girly

FAV BRANDS: Prada, Forever 21, Ralph Lauren, Chanel

PERSONALITY: Mean (sometimes), Loves her Friends, Bubbly

DREAM JOB: Soccer Player, or Model, or Actress

OTHER: Plays Soccer, Has GREAT Comebacks, Loves to Flirt

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.9! no one is perfect! :)

Who Does She/He look Like?: Michelle Trachtenberg

**BETA By: .xx**

NAME: Rebecca 'Bex' Iris Farrow

AGE: 13

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Memeber of Clique

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Beta

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Wavey (Ringlets when washed the night before)/Honey Blonde/Boob Length

COLOR OF EYES: Aquamarine (Greenish-Blue)

HEIGHT: 5'5

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Sporty, Dancer,(like tights tutus), bubbley.

FAV BRANDS: Gucci, True Religion, Nike (for sports) and MArc Jacobs

PERSONALITY: Bitchy, Gossiper, Sneekey, lovable.

DREAM JOB: Olympic Gymnast, Basketball star or Actress.

OTHER: Olympic-worth Gymnast, Dont trust her with gossip over 6 points. (Best Gossiper. Think Leesh)

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): Looks 10 but isnt without her makeup. Tend to break out alot around her forhead. Normally a 9.5. Gets very self conscious.

Who Does She/He look Like?: Chelsea Staub

**Other Members:**

**By: Mimi**

NAME:Melaine Stacy Thompson

AGE: 14

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Memeber of Clique

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Beta

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Straight/ Dark Brown with light brown highlights/ Chest Length

COLOR OF EYES: light Blue

HEIGHT: 5'4

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Colorful, Fun, Rock/Punk/Girly

FAV BRANDS: Prada, Forever 21,Alice&Olivia, Chanel

PERSONALITY: Mean (sometimes), Loves her Friends, Supe Sweet

DREAM JOB: Spy,Cop,or Model

OTHER: Know Karate and Material Arts, Dances

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.6! Super hot

Who Does She/He look Like?: Miley Cyrus

**By: true-love-is-worth-the-wait-11 **

NAME: Jocelyn Marie Hill

AGE: 14 1/2

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Memeber of Clique or a HART if needed

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Alpha or a beta

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Jet- Black/ long/ curly

COLOR OF EYES: chocolate brown

HEIGHT: 5'5

STYLE OF CLOTHING: mysterious, edgy, shiny, stands out, bold, expensive, designer, unique

FAV BRANDS: Prada, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Chanel

PERSONALITY: reserved (doesnt show much emoition to people she barely knows, its a flaw as she see's it), mysterious, caring, down to earth, can be a bitch, loyal, stands up for herself and her friends, very bubbly when you get to know her and get past her well hidden side. her life quote is "Sometimes we build up walls not to keep people out, but to see who really cares enough to break them down." she just wants someone to care for her truly and not for her money, or looks, or the fact that her sister is gorgeous.

DREAM JOB: Model, Actress, Singer

OTHER: has amazing comebacks, is witty, smart, stylish, talkative, and outgoing

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 10 :) no one could be any better than her.

Who Does She/He look Like?: Kendall Jenner (Kim Kardashian's sister)

**By: VolleyballGirl14**

NAME: Tareyn Anne Harrison

AGE: 14

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): Member of Clique

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): Alpha, and if not alpha, then beta please(:

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Dark brown, chest length, soft curls

COLOR OF EYES: Dark brown with gold flecks in them.

HEIGHT: 5'2

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Girly, trendsetting, preppy.

FAV BRANDS: Chanel, Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Ella Moss, BCBG, DKNY, True Religion, basically anything designer.

PERSONALITY: Very nice, unless you threaten her popularity or insult herself, her family, or her friends. She is also very smart, and very funny. She loves to be sarcastic.

DREAM JOB: Supermodel or a fashion designer.

OTHER: Is an amazing volleyball player.

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.8.

Who Does She/He look Like?: Selena Gomez,

**THE CLIQUE: Michelle**(alpha), **Rebecca**(beta), **Melaine, Jocelyn, and Tareyn**

**yay! ok so now i need you people to submit HART's. and if you want, LBR's too! thank you for submitting a character! the drama is about to start...**

**get it, got it, good. love -Daiisy**


	3. The HART's!

**Ok, I have some HART's! hehe so here there are. o and btw, u can submit more HART's! There like the BB...**

_**Leader (Alpha) By: Gleek-Gal101**_

NAME: Kameron Rade

AGE: 14

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): HART

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member):

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Thick, slightly spikey black hair

COLOR OF EYES: Dark brown- almost black

SKIN TONE: Super tan!

HEIGHT: 5'8

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Skinny jeans, and t-shirts. Anything that makes him look hot!

FAV BRANDS: Doesn't matter

PERSONALITY: He's confident, funny, and always knows what to say. Overly confident, and always flirts.

DREAM JOB: Sports

OTHER: Always looks good.

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 10 to any girl into guys ;) but actually more 9.8!

Who Does She/He look Like?: Taylor Lautner

_**Other HART's**_

_**By: VolleyballGirl14 **_

NAME: Samuel(Sam) James Harrison

AGE: 14 1/2

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): HART

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member):

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Light brown, shaggy but not too long.

COLOR OF EYES: Dark brown

HEIGHT: 5'7

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Normal, T-shirts and jeans.

FAV BRANDS: Diesel, RL, doesn't really matter to him.

PERSONALITY: Very nice, knows how to treat a girl, a great boyfriend. He's also very smart. And very funny.

DREAM JOB: Professional Soccer Player, otherwise doesn't really know.

OTHER: Nothing really. Except he has a huge crush on Tareyn.

How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.9.

Who Does She/He look Like?: Justin Bieber

_**By: The Tester**_

NAME: Jeremy Hsiung

AGE: 14

CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): HART

SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if you're a member): N/A

COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Dark brown, almost black, with dark blue highlights. Grown out emo-style.

COLOR OF EYES: Brown. Just plain brown. No "puppy dog" adjectives, or pretty little unconventional golden flecks, or whatever.

HEIGHT: 5'8"

STYLE OF CLOTHING: Black. Normal. Any that's not too auspicious and not brightly colored, fun, funny, or anything that depicts cheerfulness.

FAV BRANDS: American Eagle. He doesn't really care.

PERSONALITY: I can't think of a good simile, so hard on the outside, soft on the inside. Ish. He's basically stone-faced, but he's loyal and sweet as well. It's not quite a question of knowing him or trusting him or not. It's more of a question of understanding him. If you understand him (yes, that sounds sappy and cliche and I'm really starting to hate him) then he'll seem nicer and everything. He doesn't change. You do. (Oh gosh, that sounds even worse.) He's really loyal, and will put himself in harm's way to save others. Even if he doesn't know him/her. He doesn't want to reform, though, and you can't make him reform. He'll just kind of ignore you for the rest of his/your life. He doesn't respond to insults; at least, not immediately. He'll just do the ignoring thing, although that won't last that long.

DREAM JOB: Nanotechnologist.

OTHER: His humor's darker. His favorite book is "Prey" by Michael Crichton.

How Gorgeous/Hot/Cute/Handsome is She/He (1-10): Here's the problem. Looks are a matter of perspective and opinion. Some may say he's a 10. Some may say he's a 5. Some may say he's a -10000000000. You really can't just rank someone when there are so many little factors that could be counted. No, I'm not trying to beat around the bush. You just honestly can't rank someone and have everyone accept that.

Who Does She/He look Like?: Kim Jaejoong. Keep in mind that he's not a clone. This is just closest resemblance I could think up.

**Thanks to Everyone who Submitted. stay Tuned. The drama is about to start...**

**Get it, Got it, good. love -Daiisy**


	4. Chapter 1! :

**hey! everyone this is the first chapter to my story! enjoy. o and ToriTiffaniiAlexis somebody already ask me for sameul to like tareyn. i didnt notice they had the same last names. but they are not realated. im sorry :(**

Michelle POV...

BRINGGGGG! "Ahhh" why do alarm clocks have to be so loud! _"So they can wake you up stupid!" "Oh Shut up!" _ Wait am I talking to myself? I do enjoy morning's though! I love picking out my oufits for school. And it's not just any regualr day at school. It is the first day of HIGHSCHOOL! AHHHHHH. hmmm... what hairstyle... after about 45 minutes my hair was straightned to perfection! Ok so what should I wear? hmmmm... I will go with a Silk double-layered tank dress, Butterfly Floral Chiffon Mini Skirt in Red, with ASOS Lucy Pastel Ballerina Pumps, a claude hat, and a forever 21 purse, and also my new horseshoe necklace

Ok, now to pick up the girls. (**She has a Range Rover by the way...)**

_Michelle POV_

_(At Rebbeca's ((Bex)) Mansion)_

"EHMAGAWD! You look hot" "Thanks!" I said cheerfully. I surveyed what she was wearing...

a Bow Applique T-Shirt, old navy Khaki Shorts in white, a Serpui Marie Raissa Tote, with Ribbon-tie leather sandals, and a Cream Patent Skinny Belt

"Ehmagawd**" **I said "I love your shoes, I am sooo gonna steal them" "Haha, Ok Sneaky Fox"

We both looked out the window to see that we have already arrived at Jocelyn's Mansion...

"Hey Girl's" she said...i looked at her outfit

a Jack Bb Dakota Adriana Cami, Typhon pleated-shoulder jacket, Ink Blue Crazy Flower Print, with a Manhattan Clutch with Chain, and miss rihanna Peep Toe Heels

"Lyn" I said "Yeah?" "What is up with all the flower patterns I said looking at her outfit...

Not waiting for an anwser, we pulled up to Melaine's Mansion...

"Hola Chica's" Does She even know what that means? haha. "Michelle, I adore your necklace, Is that a Horseshoe!" "YES! Finally someone notices! My grandma gave it to me for my Birthday!" "Cool, And OMG Jocelyn, what is up with the flowers?" " I know that's what I said!"

"Well" she said "It's the first day, I dont want people to think I'm boring!"

"Sooo, You dress up like a bumblebee, thats high on flowers." " YEAH pretty much." after a few seconds everyone busted in a fit of giggles. then I studied Melaine's outfit

a Poch cotton T-shirt, Sass & Bide Turn The Lights On waistcoat, selvedge roll-up shorts, with a Stuart Weitzman Myclutch Clutch, and a pair of Studded Ballet Flat in Black

She looked Beutiful! "Here comes Tareyn!" "Ok" i said

"HEYYY!" Tareyn said. I almost died on the inside looking at her outfit! it was gorgeous!

she had on a Atlantis Top, Designer Pink Trend Shoes, Style Crest Velour Bag, floral drop waistline skirt, and Day for Night Shield Sunglasses

"Did you just come out of a pink paint bucket?" Jocelyn said obv. jeoulos. "Oh shutup Lyn, you just mad that you may get attacked by a swarm of bumblebee's if you step out of the car" "Don't hate on the flowers!" She said with a fake mad expression on her face which was priceless! "HAAHHAAHAH" Tareyn said. "Are you drunk?" "No but I have major gossip!" "Well, what are you waiting for. Spill!" I said "Well" she said "Our school is no longer an all girls highschool! The boys are coming because thier school had a fire issue!" "OMG! BOYS!" We all screamed at once. Giggles that could be heard frm a mile away! "That means that we all have to step up our game. We need to be the most hottest girls in the whole school" They paused to take all of it in... "Stupid Flowers, now the boys will think im a flower freak!" Jocelyn said. "That's what you get for trying not to be boring" everyone nodded in agreement Melaine said. "Ok Rating Time!" we rate inside the car...

Hmmm... "Jocelyn first'... '9.3' '9.4' '9.4' '9.5'... "Ok 9.4 it is.."

"Ok Tareyn your next"... '9.8' '9.7' '9.7' '9.8'... "Ok 9.75 it is"

"Melaine..." '9.5' '9.5' '9.4' '9.5... "9.5 it is then.."

"Bex.." '9.5' '9.4' '9.6' '9.6'... "9.6 it is then..."

"And Finally Mui" i said... '9.9' '9.8' '9.8' '9.8'..."Hmmm. 9.8. What can i do to make it a 9.9?" "More flowers" Joceyln said jokingly. "HAHA" i said sarcastically "but seriously" "hmmm . pull your hat to the side" she said. i did so. "Ok girls are you ready to make those boy's jaws drop?" "YES" they said. "Ok" i said about to open the door to school. i could imagine us strutting our way to the front doors ... "Let's get them" I whispered softly as I opened the car door...

**i hope you like my writing. i know im not that good but o well. im sorry i rushe this chapter. im kinda in a hurry. review plz it will make me update faster! the drama is about to start...**

**get it, got it, good. love -daiisy**


	5. Chapter 2! :

**yay we have a new HART! here he is...**

**NAME: Nathaniel (Nate) Matthew Brennan**

**AGE: 14 1/2**

**CHARACTER(LBR, HART, Member of Clique): HART**

**SPOT IN CLIQUE(only if your a member): anything**

**COLOR OF HAIR/ LENGTH: Shaggy/Black**

**COLOR OF EYES: Love-Drunk Martin Johnson blue :)**

**HEIGHT: 5'5**

**STYLE OF CLOTHING: Sporty, loves jeans**

**FAV BRANDS: NIKE!**

**PERSONALITY: Idiot, funny, lovable**

**DREAM JOB: Soccer Player**

**OTHER: Plays Soccer, loves to flirt**

**How Gorgeous/ Hot/ Cute/ Handsom is She/He (1-10): 9.8**

**Who Does She/He look Like? Zac Efron with black hair**

**ok now story time... hehe**

_Michelle POV_

I opened the door to our first year of Highschool! YEAH BABY! As we came out one by one, I could tell this was going to be a AWESOME school year. We strutted down to the front doors of school. I felt all of the jealous glares... And when i looked to my right I saw the cutest...no scratch that.. HOTTEST boys i have ever seen in my life! There was 4 of them, one with very tanned skin, one with brown shaggy hair, one with a emo cut **(he's not emo though)**, and one with shaggy black hair! and they were staring at US! if tareyn didnt tell us there was going to be boys at our school i think i would of fainted right there! we got our locker numbers and schedules and we headed for our lockers. me and tareyn's lockers are right beside eachother, and jocelyn, melaine, and bex's are on the 2nd floor. me and the girls had all of the same clasess, and even the same lunch period. "Could this be any more perfect" I said "YES it can, LOOK!" tareyn said while pointing behind me. i turned around and i saw the shaggy brown haired guy i saw earlier. he walking sraight toward us! he will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2 "Hey I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam" he said. But he wasnt even talking to me, he was talking to Tareyn. "Hey I'm Tareyn" She said shaking his hand. Then she looked at me. knowing what that meant I said " Hey I'm Michelle, but I have to go. ummm you know.. go study. yeah so bye!" I said winking at Tareyn. I went to go find the other girls..

_Tareyn POV_

I watched Michelle go, and then i turned to Sam. "Um so" he said "your a freshman right?" "yeah" "ok since im a sophmore, i want to show you around" "ok, heres my shcedule" as he studied my schedule his face lightned up "We have math, english honor's, and art together" he said in a cheerful voice. "oh" i said looking at his schedule " i guess we do" i said pretending to be bored with this convo "Walk this way ma'dam" he said gesturing his hand down the hall "math awaits" i smiled and we walked down the hall... TOGETHER! AHH. IM SO HAPPY! AHHH! "umm tareyn" "yeah" i said "you can stop walking you already passed the math door" UGH "oops sorry" i said with a giggle, metally slapping myself. I walked into the door after him. and felt all eyes on me. sam went and sat in a seat. i looked around the room, for a place to sit. and I saw sam calling me to sit with him. YAY! i walked over and plopped myself down on the seat next to him. I looked over to find him talking to some junior girl. I felt myself heat up with anger. _"she better not be his girlfriend" _i thought sadly.

_Nobody's POV_

Half the day went by and it was time for lunch. The five girls were sitting at table 12. gossiping away.

_Michelle POV_

"OMG was he cute?" Jocelyn asked Tareyn "Yes x10" she anwsered "We have 3 classes together" "You are so lucky you have already met a boy on the first day!" Melaine said her voice filled with jealousy "Yeah I guess" Tareyn said "but i think he has a girlfriend. " "why would you think that" i said "well he was talking to some junior girl. the teacher said her name was Rachael Anderson" "hmmmm" i said "Bex?" "Yeah..." she said "Can you do something for me?" "yeah sure" "can you find out everything you now about this Rachael Anderson" "hmmm. you know it! but need at least a day" " Ok deal, but now we need to figure out who Sam's friends are" everyone nodded and looked around the lunchroom "There's Sam" Tareyn said, pointing to table 16, which included the other boys we saw earlier. When she said that, as if on cue, he turned around and called us over to there table. "let's go" I said. we all got up from our chairs and strutted over to their table.

**ok chapter 2 is here! plz review and you can give me ideas so this story will have more drama. and oh i forgot to tell you, the boys are one year older than the girls. so there junior and the girls are freshmen. and all grades can have the same classes with each other. thanks for reviewing GlamalinaHeaven, and thanks to Firebush for giving me Rachael Anderson.**

**get it, got it, good. love -Daiisy**


	6. Author's Note! I know I HATE them too!:

**bonjour mon amour **(hello loves)** im back hehe. so anyway... umm. i have soccer practice tonight and my brothers birthda is tommorrow. so im going shopping before soccer prac. to get him something... so i might be able to update tommorrow... im so sorry i cant update today. i only have time to write this. i will try my best to either update late tonight or early tommorow. Je t'aime beaucoup! au revoir mon amour **(i love you alot. bye loves)


	7. Chapter 3! :

**bonjour loves. je suis désolé je n'ai pas mis à jour en temps. im sorry i havent updated in a long time :((((. but im updating now so yay! haha anywayyy... enjoy! 3**

_Melaine POV..._

As we walked over to their table, I felt my heart pound. I havent talked to a boy the whole summer. Well I have if you count my dad. "Hey their you are" Sam said to Tareyn. I looked at her in envy. Its the first day and she already has a new boy toy**(haha. i just made that up in my head :) ) **"Hey, these are my friends" she replied

"Hey Guys. Even though I think you know me... my name is Michelle Dale" M said confidently. I have always admired her confidence in front of boys.

"I'm Rebecca but you can call me Bex" R said "HI! IM JOCELYN!" all the boys laughed. and stared at her like she was crazy. she always talks to loud around boys.

"Hi, I'm Tareyn" T said "we know who you are" a boy with spiky black hair said "sam talked about you the whole time in class" he said laughing. i saw both sam and tareyn blush

"I'm Melaine" I said nervously. I felt a pair of eyes on me. and I looked to see who they belonged to. They belonged to the boy with shaggy black hair. one word HOT. before i got the chance to look away. he smiled and said "Hey, i'm Nate." i think it was supposed to be directed to everyone, but he was looking at me! i nearly melted. his hair. his name. and even his frikken voice was perfect.

my thoughts were interrupted when i heard a voice "Im Kameron", i looked to see who the voice belonged to. it was the guy with the thick spikey black hair. he was hot, but not my type. he's more michelle's type.

"and I'm Jeremy" said the guy with a dark brown emo hairstyle. **(but hes not emo) **"hi" jocelyn squeaked. _oh lord _i thought. here she goes again. being embarrasing. and thats why i love her. haha.

"Anywayyy..." Michelle said "it's such a pity that you guys school had a fire problem" but we all new she was joking. because i mean seriouslly we love boys:).

"Yeah such a _pity_" Kameron said emphasizing the word pity. "Well" he continued "theres a new soccer field around the corner on sunset boulevard**( i just made that place up hehe) **so maybe you would want to hang out there today after school" "we don't really like soccer" jocelyn said. michelle nudged her a in way saying to SHUT UP.

"well i on the other hand love soccer" michelle said. and she wasnt lying. she was great at it.

"So" she continued "If you girls don't want to come, then i will go by myself." she said knowing we would agree to come. "I'll go" I said knowing Nate will be there.

"Yeah me too" Bex, Jocelyn, and Tareyn said at the same time. they then erupted in giggles. but the gigles were drowned out by the bell. we said our goodbyes. but before we left Kameron gave us the time and place of where we should meet at the soccer fields. this was going to be a long day...

**ahhh yeah i finished loves. my Shift key on the keyboard isn't working that much. UGH im pissed. haha anywayyy. dont u just love melaine she is soo loyal to her friends. anyway review plzz. i love you guys! 3 3 3**

**Je t'aime tellement aime beaucoup**

**get it, got it, good. love -Daiisy**


	8. Author's Note

**hellllllooooooo peopleeeesssss! :)))) i am going to be gone for a month 'sad face'. :((((. my excuse: my mom wants me to get off my butt and do something. plus i have soccer like everyday. and tryouts suck soo yeah. maybe not a full month but u know what i mean. school's almost here.:( :) im kinda happy. i miss it. oh no imma nerd :):... i miss all my friends**

**haha and to 'the unpleased' im sorry you dont like my writing. if you didnt like it then you didnt have to read it. and you didnt have to waste your time to comment on it. and i understand that you 'think' it sucks. hey, im not a pro writer or anything. i love to write even though im kinda crazy hehe :)))). since i dont like being mean im not going to say anything mean to you. but im am going to keep saying lalalalla. thats my thing**

**p.s. i have read the clique. **

**ok bye lovesss. je vous aime **


End file.
